


Day 7: Spark

by NerdyGinger2307



Series: Zutara Week 2013 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Katara - Freeform, THE END of ZK week 2013, Zuko - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Week 2013, poetic storytelling, slight kataang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGinger2307/pseuds/NerdyGinger2307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poetic telling of Zuko and Katara's love story. PURE FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Yay last one! Rereading through this and reposting them is as enjoyable as it is frustrating(curse my poor writing skills in the past). Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoyed these stories as much as I do.

It started with a spark.

  
It was slow growing warmth.

It began in that cave in the earth kingdom, when he’d changed from enemy to human.

And then he betrayed us and I vowed to hate him for all eternity.

When he begged to join our group I was shocked and appalled at his audacity.

I hated him for the longest time, but as time went on he grew on me.

He helped me find peace about my mother’s death

It was the little things he did.

The way he’d always make us tea, and though it was horrible he kept on trying.

The way he worked tirelessly to help Aang with his firebending training.

The way he’d help me out with chores, even though he didn’t have to

He slowly grew on me like an old coat; he was warm, soft and full of experience.

The way he would sometimes touch me; a light touch when he grabbed a bowl of rice from me.

A caress across my back when he passed by me on the way to breakfast.

And then there were the kisses; they started out gentle and hesitant but soon grew into a roaring inferno of passion.

We’d sneak out at night and kiss beneath the moon by the edge of the temple. 

Those midafternoons when we’d spare, though they were meant for Aang’s education they also gave us a way to be connected.

Then when the war ended and we were committed to other people.

Though Aang was nice, he was often distant or gone.

Over the few years of building Zuko & I became close; we spent late nights talking about city planning and building expenses. 

And one night a week after Aang had broken up with me Zuko & I sat beside the little duck pond he’d once sat before with his mother.

It was there that he confessed Mai had left him some years ago in the hopes to find herself beyond the fire nation. 

He told me that he’d never stopped loving me and that he wanted me to be his, but he knew I belonged to another.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that I was free from commitment.

He’d kissed me right beneath that big tree with such ferocity I knew I’d fallen for him.

The realization was like a spark, it shocked me at first but when it passed I felt at ease.

I loved him and he loved me, nothing more.

And it all began with a little spark of faith and humility.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave me kudos and a review if I deserve it.


End file.
